Everything That I Never Had
by Epershand
Summary: He is her mission, and that is to execute him. Everything is planned out, everything has been included, even the tiniest precaution... but she forgot one thing... her heart... UNFINISHED
1. Prolouge

A/N - okee dokee peoples! This is my first Artemis Fowl fic, ever. I'm usually a Harry Potter fic freak. So no flames please. All flames will be used to fry Voldemort's head (he lives in my closet)!!!!  I'm not going to be writing too much of this anytime soon because I am currently working 24/7 on Divine Intervention. I've got chapter 1 written already, so that will probably be posted tomorrow. But don't expect another chapter of this for a while! Hope you enjoy. REVIEW!!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!

Disclaimer - I do not own Artemis Fowl or any characters associated with him from the books. I do, however, own The Diosa's (Aurora Angel, Kimmy Sentra, Melody Tune, Alexia Toblery, and Katie Fring)

Oh and one more thing this takes place in 2007 - when Artemis is 17.

* * * * * * * * * *

Everything That I Never Had - Prologue

* * * * * * * * * * 

            In the dark corridors of the Fowl Mansion everything was still. Well, everything except a girl clad in all black. The girl snuck down the long hallway with much grace. She didn't make any sound. Any normal person would never have been able to tell she was there, then again, Artemis Fowl wasn't exactly normal. Artemis had been sitting at one of his many computers hacking into French government files when he got thirsty. He headed down the stairs to get a glass of coke. While he was in the kitchen he heard the faintest footsteps coming from above. 

            Considering the fact that his mother had disappeared just after he turned 14, and that the Butler's now had their own house on the grounds away from the manor, he should be the only one in the house. Should. Artemis quickly shut the fridge and climbed the stairs. 

            Upstairs, the girl clad in all black tip-toed down another hallway. There was an eerie glow coming from a room up ahead. She crept along the wall until she got to the doorframe of the room. She slowly peeked her head around the wall. Inside the room were at least fifteen computers. All of them were running. She was about to walk in when, suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and another clamped her mouth shut...

            Maybe a bit of explanation is needed here... please read on...

* * * * * * * * * * 

PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and just remember to please not waste your time by writing flames so I don't have to waste mine reading them. If you don't like my story then don't even bother to review, just leave.


	2. Arriving in Dublin

A/N - YAY!!! You're back! That must mean that this has somewhat caught your interest!! There is hardly any Artemis at all in this chapter. Hope you all don't mind. This chapter is kind of like a introduction to the girl who I wrote about in the prologue. Please review!

Disclaimer - I do not own Artemis Fowl or any characters associated with him from the books. I do, however, own The Diosa's (Aurora Angel, Kimmy Sentra, Melody Tune, Alexia Toblery, and Katie Fring)

* * * * * * * * * * 

Everything That I Never Had - Chapter 1

* * * * * * * * * * 

Aurora Angel was your average 16 year old girl. OK, so that's a lie. But it is true if your average 16 year old works as a spy/detective for the United States government. Aurora -- or Miss Angel as she preferred to be called -- had been working for the government since she was 13 years old. Her parents were Secret Service agents, and, although she was underage to work, had always had their little daughter help them at the office. When the government found out, they thought it would be beneficial to train her and use her as a spy. 

Thus, her training began at age 5. She had taken every fighting or self defense class that had ever been taught. She had even taken some dance classes so that she would be -- as her parents put it -- more graceful and agile. Aurora had been taught how to drive a car and motorcycle, fly a plane, and steer a boat. Whenever Aurora wasn't off spying on some foreign country, or taking more classes, she was being tutored. Aurora was exceptionally smart for her age. Her first grade teacher once told her parents that she would be ready for college by the age of 13. She spoke several different languages, including Chinese, French, Spanish, Russian, and German.

Aurora was one out of five girls her age in a spying circle. They referred to themselves as the Diosa's, Spanish for goddesses. She had been in the group for the longest. The other members of the group were Katie - the girlie girl, Melody - the pessimist, Alex - the X-fairie, and Kimmy - the British baby. 

Now that you know Aurora's history, you might want to associate a face with the name. She wasn't strikingly beautiful, like those girl's in Charlie's Angels. She had long, curly, red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Plus lots of freckles all over. She wasn't tall, she was actually on the short side being only 4"11'. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny. She was just right, and she had a muscular frame.

Aurora worked for the DUC (Department of Unidentified Creatures). She also found it amusing that the animals in Fairy Tales actually existed. Aurora had battled many evil fairies, numerous gnomes and warlocks, plus a few trolls here and there. Everyone thought the government chopped up people who had special powers or killed them. They were so far from the truth. Aurora herself was very different from them. She was about half sprite, and half witch. Though she thought she was more witch because her ears weren't as pointed as her father's. She couldn't fly like sprites, but she could jump at least ten feet off the ground. Aurora wasn't much when it came to being a sprite, but she was one hellllllll-o of a witch. She could do freaky stuff like moves things with her mind, make things explode at will, or change her shape, just to name a few.

True, the government had studied her for a while, made her take a few tests, but they never made any indication that they wanted to chop her up into itty bitty pieces. So now she was sitting on her bed in her family's house, just outside of Las Vegas. The DUC was located inside Area 51. It amused Aurora that the locals thought Area 51 harbored aliens. When it actually was a habitat for fairies, leprechauns, sprites, and the like. Their sole purpose in Area 51 was to explain to the government how their technology works. The USA was the first country to acknowledge, and make a treaty with, the underworld residers. None of the other countries had ever made a treaty with the underworld residers, more or less even knew they existed!

But someone somewhere knew exactly what was going on under the Earth. At that present moment Artemis Fowl was plotting his next evil scheme against the "Demon Dwellers" as he called them. It had been five years since the incident between Artemis and the people of the underworld. A lot had happened since then. Artemis's father had never returned, and his mother had disappeared just after he turned 14. So Artemis, now 17, was all alone in the world. Butler had taught Artemis everything he knew, and more. Then he had moved out to his own house on the outskirts of the manor with is wife. Juliet had gone off to college two years ago. 

So, sadly, Artemis was all alone in his huge house. But not Artemis was sitting in front of his computer hacking into Area 51 files. He had just reached the main control page when all the computer screens in the room started flashing red. Since it was 9:00pm in Area 51 it was 5:00am in Dublin. The computer techie needed off for the night because his wife was having a baby. Of course, he asked Aurora to take over for him.

            Aurora leaned back in her chair. "This is going to be a piece of cake!"

No sooner had she declared this, then a deafening buzzer began to go off and a red light flashed on computer #12.

            "Aw shit!!!" She yelled as her chair tipped over. 

She ran over to computer #12, and began to gather information on the hacker. Artemis Fowl of Dublin, Ireland. That was all she needed. She quickly began to type in the security code to close off the site. It would not only kick Mr. Fowl off o his computer, but also leave behind a nasty little virus that would prevent him from ever entering the site again. Aurora pulled her chair upright, and sat back down.

            "Don't screw with an American..." She said grinning.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Over in Dublin

* * * * * * * * * * 

            "Almost in..." Artemis proclaimed as he unlocked the last security barrier. 

Suddenly, every computer screen in the room went blank.

Artemis blinked in utter shock.

Then a tiny box appeared on his screen, it said;

Nice try, Mr. Fowl, but you are going to have to get

up pretty early in the morning to get past me!!!

Sincerely,

A. Angel

Then the box disappeared and left behind two angel wings. Which soon disappeared too. Before the wings disappeared he could have sworn he heard a female voice say, "Don't screw with an American..."

* * * * * * * * * * 

Two hours later

* * * * * * * * * *

Aurora was still on duty when a call came over the intercom.

            "Will Aurora Angel please report to the main office ASAP!" The voice boomed.

            Aurora let out a sigh, "Great! They found out that I skipped math class today," Aurora, like all the other Diosa's, had to take a few classes to keep her studies up.

She found someone to take over watch until she got back. Then she wandered out to the main office.

            "Someone called me?" She asked.

            "Yes, dear, your father. He's right in the assembly room." One of the secretaries said.

            "Thanks." Aurora said. She walked into the assembly room. "You rang?"

            "Oh yes," said her father (who was also the supervisor). "We have a new mission for you."

            "Oh goodie!" Aurora said sarcastically. 

Her father chose to ignore this comment. "You know the security hacker you booted out earlier? Well, we gathered as much information as possible, and found that he has a record of crime since he was 12 years old."

            "12?!" Aurora exclaimed.

            "Yes. When he was 12 he kidnapped a LEPrechaun captain, held her hostage, demanded a ton of fairy gold - which he got -, then escaped the time field, and blue rinse." By the time her father had finished this brief history of Artemis Fowl, Aurora stood gaping.

            "And he was only 12 years old?!" Aurora asked astounded.

            "Yes, Rora, he was 12 years old then. So reattach your jaw and stop gaping. That was five years ago, now he's 17, and he could possibly be even more dangerous than he was at 12. Your mission is to go to Ireland, and spy on this Fowl character. You'll be there for three months. We've already made reservations for you to stay at the Mariott - La Ritz. It's already been paid in full so you shouldn't have any bills." Her father said.

            Aurora just stared, 'Wow! Ireland!!!' She thought excitedly. 'I've always wanted to go there...' Her train of thought was broken as her father continued.

            "We're giving you all the latest gadgets and such. We're also giving you a fake ID it's says you're 18 (old enough to drive), you're from New York, and your name is Aurora Smith. Your sisters name is Cassandra Smith, and she's her same age."

            "Which one of the girls is my sister?" Aurora asked while taking a sip of her water.

            "Kimmy." Her father answered.

            "KIMMY?!" She sputtered, spitting water out everywhere. "But - but... she's just a baby!!! This Artemis dude is a serious criminal!!!! I do not want to be responsible for watching over her!!!" Aurora yelled.

            "You won't have to be! Kimmy is old enough to take care of herself!!!" Her father yelled back.

            "But she's only 14!!!!!" Aurora exclaimed.

            "Yes, but you're only 16." Her father countered.

Aurora just glared.

            "We are giving you both $5,000 to get all the essentials you will need. Don't ask why you will need what's on the list I give you, just get them. You'll understand them once you get there." He handed her two lists, "It's only Thursday, and you leave on Monday afternoon. Make sure you have everything done by then." With that, her father pushed her out the door before she could argue some more.

* * * * * * * * * * 

            Aurora stalked up to the Diosa meeting room. "KIMMY!!!" She yelled into her walkie-talkie.

There was silence.

            "KIMMY!!!!!" She roared.

            "What?!" Came the thick and slightly slurred sleepy voice of Kimmy.

            "Get your butt down to Area D, ASAP." Aurora said sharply. It's not that she didn't like Kimmy, in fact, Kimmy was the only Diosa who really understood her, but she didn't want to have to worry about her for two months. Kimmy had never even been on a mission in the USA, let alone another country. 'I am going to have gray hairs by the time I'm 18,' she thought.

            "But it's 1:30 in the morning!" Kimmy's protest interrupted her thoughts.

            "Tough!" She said evilly.

Aurora heard the sounds of shifting around and then, "I'm coming..." followed by a long line of explicit curses from Kimmy. With her refined British accent, she sounded quite funny cursing like that.

            "While I wait I might at well see what's on this list." Aurora said to no one.

            'Make sure you get all of this. Any leftover money is yours to spend. Pack anything else you want from your wardrobe.' Her father had written.

3 Evening gowns

4 Business suits

5 Dressy shirts

5 Pairs of pants

5 Casual shirts

5 Casual pants

Aurora raised an eyebrow, 'ooooooh preppy mission.' She thought sarcastically. 'Greeeeeeeat...'

The door to the meeting room opened. Kimmy stood there wearing her pajamas with the different colored polka dots on them. "You rang?" She asked grouchily.

            "Yep yep yep! Guess what!!" Aurora said excitedly, even though she was worried about Kimmy going with her, she was excited about going to Ireland.

            "What? Oh, and before you answer me, please don't be so peppy this late at night." Kimmy said, with her eyes half closed. 

            "We... are going to Ireland!!!!"

            Kimmy's half closed eyes flew open, "we're what?!?!?!"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Four days later...

* * * * * * * * * * 

Aurora and Kimmy were saying a tearful good-bye to their parents and fellow Diosa's at the airport terminal. 

            "Don't worry!" Alex said, "We'll be back here investigating on Mr. Fowl while you're there spying on him. We'll relay any important info we find to you both." Alex was an x-fairy. She was exiled out of the underworld for a crime that she was framed for. This had been proven after she left. They offered for her to come back, but she wanted to stay. She had purplish maroonish hair, hot pink eyes, and very pointy ears.

            "Thanks." Aurora said.

            "We hope you make it back in one piece, and I don't mean in a body bag." Melody (remember, Melody is a pessimist) said.

            "Gee thanks for the moral support, Melody!" Kimmy said sarcastically.

Aurora and Kimmy boarded the plane, and got settled in. Aurora had the window seat, but she had to fight Kimmy for it. Not long after, they were in the air, and on their way. On their way to the place that would steal Aurora's heart, and the person who would. Of course, she didn't know this, but if she did she would probably be very nervous.

            "So how long are we going to be there?" Kimmy asked while twisting a strand of wavy brown hair around her finger.

            "Three months... more if needed." Aurora said while getting out her laptop.

            "Good thing I always over pack!" Kimmy said.

            Aurora snorted in amusement, "Yea, you only had six jumbo suitcases."

            Kimmy stuck her tongue out. "Yea, well, you had five!"

            "Good point." Aurora said.

Kimmy began to pull out her pillow, blanket, and stuffed bear. 

            Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Plan on sleeping the whole plane ride over?"

            "Well, how else are you going to kill 17 hours?" Kimmy said exasperated.

            "16," Aurora corrected. "We've been in the air for an hour."

            Kimmy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So what are you going to do for the next 16 hours?"

            Aurora smiled proudly, "I am going to gather as much info on Artemis Fowl as I can. Like his criminal records, and such. Even his family history, if i can." Aurora said. She glanced over at Kimmy... she was sleeping. Aurora rolled her eyes, "Figures." She flipped open her laptop, and began to dig up dirt on Artemis Fowl. Every document she found was immediately saved to her computer, and then to disk. When she was all done, she had used 21 floppy discs to hold all the information. She put a password on each disk, and then on each document. It was time consuming, and painstakingly annoying, but worth it. Better safe than sorry. Aurora let out a long yawn. She replaced her laptop with her pillow, blanket, and stuffed kitty. She snuggled up, and within minutes, had fallen asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Aurora was standing in a huge ballroom. She looked around, clearly confused.

            "How the hell did I get here?" She asked herself.

She looked around at all the people, none of them looked even remotely familiar. Except for that guy with the jet black hair, and light blue eyes. She watched him for a few moments, trying to place him in her memory, before it happened. A girl with blonde hair was heading straight towards her.

            'Uh oh... they're gonna kick me out...' Aurora thought. "I'm really sorry. I don't know how I got here..." Aurora began sputtering. The girl was close enough now to touch Aurora's nose with her own. Aurora felt a small gust of wind as the girl walked right through her. The color drained from her face. 

            "Oh God! Am I dead? Did the plane crash? What just happened?!" Aurora asked herself. "This has got to be a dream." 

Just to test her idea, she started running at full speed around the room. She must have ran through at least a dozen people.

            "OK, now I know I'm dreaming." She muttered to herself. She turned around and gasped, "OH... MY... GOD!" She was staring at herself.

She looked at the girl in front of her who could only be another Aurora Angel. The other Aurora was wearing one of the evening gowns she had picked out. Not only that, but her favorite one she had picked out. It was a strapless, sparkly, emerald green gown that had a slit up each side that ended just above her knees. She was wearing her black strappy sandals that tied up to her knees. Aurora just gaped at her dream self. A soft tune that sounded terribly familiar began to play. The man with the jet black hair walked over to dream Aurora. He extended his hand while saying something. Dream Aurora looked surprised but placed her small hand in his large one. They glided out onto the dance floor.

            "Aurora!" She heard someone call her name, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, but no one was there. "Aurora!" She heard it again. The beautiful room around Aurora began to dissolve into the interior of the plane...

* * * * * * * * * * 

            Kimmy was shaking Aurora, "Get up! We're ready to land!!!!" Kimmy practically yelled.

            Aurora's eyes fluttered open slowly. "It was a dream..." she said quietly.

            "Did you say something?" Kimmy asked.

            "Uh, no... nevermind. How much longer until we land?"

            "He just said 15 minutes. So do get yourself together, and make sure you have all of your stuff." Kimmy replied while stuffing her sleeping gear in her carry-on.

Aurora stretched, and yawned loudly. She put away her sleeping stuff. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

            Not long after that Aurora and Kimmy were walking out of the terminal. They took the elevator down two floors to baggage claim. They stood there for ten minutes, and there was still no sign of their luggage. Kimmy had to go to the bathroom, so Aurora stood there and waited. While she was waiting she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face a middle aged man in (what looked like) his late 40s. 

            Aurora raised an eyebrow (She does that quite a lot, doesn't she?), "may I help you, Sir?"

            "Miss Smith, I presume." He said.

            "Yes, how did you---" Aurora began to ask, but was cut off.

            "Good afternoon, Miss Smith. I am your chauffeur, Mr. O'Reilly. I was instructed by your father to take you to your hotel." He said in a thick Irish accent. By this time, Kimmy had appeared again. "Ah, and this must be your sister."

            "You go on outside, we'll be out in a minute. After we get our bags and rental car." Aurora said.

            "No need." Mr. O'Reilly said. "I have already picked them up for you, and your car is waiting at the hotel. Now, ladies, if you will please follow me. This way to your ride."

            "Wow," Aurora said to Kimmy. "Dad really thought of everything." Kimmy just nodded.

            The drive to the Mariott La Ritz took about 15 minutes. Mr. O'Reilly opened their doors for them, and then carried their luggage to the front desk. The lobby was exquisite. It had a ceiling that towered at least 50 feet over their heads, and crystal chandeliers hung everywhere. The floor was white marble. Off to the right of the main desk was a small lounge with tons of big, cushy arm chairs, and red velvet carpet. On the other side of the desk was Lady Lucks Pub and Restaurant. 

            Aurora smirked, 'I'll be able to get in, but Kimmy won't!' She chuckled.

Aurora tipped Mr. O'Reilly $25. He left, and Aurora and Kimmy checked themselves in. They had a bellhop carry their bags up to room 2065 on the 20th floor. They tipped the bellhop $10, and opened the door.

            "Whoa!" Aurora said.

            "YES!" Kimmy squealed and ran in. 

Their room was huge! Aurora walked in, and shut the door. The floor was highly polished hard wood with a huge oriental rug thrown over it. The room she had stepped into was the living room. It had a huge big screen TV, two sofa's, four arm chairs, and two recliners. Aurora wandered down a hallway, past a lavish bathroom that was big enough to be a bedroom, and into the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

            "Sweet!" She exclaimed, "I get this room!!!" She yelled loud enough so Kimmy would hear. 

The room was painted a dark purple with gold trim and borders. A huge four poster bed sat in far corner of the room. It had purple and gold satin sheets, with a ton of pillows spread all over the bed. Against the wall across from the huge bed sat a very large TV. There was a desk in the left corner next to the door. On the right of the door sat a large dresser/vanity. In the center of the room was a large sofa with two armchairs surrounding and a wooden coffee table. It was quite dark in the room. So Aurora approached a set of curtains and pulled them open. 

            Her breath caught in her throat, "wow." 

She had an awesome view of a few rolling hills, and then the ocean. She walked out of her room and dragged her bags back to it. There were four doors leading out of her room. One of them was the door to the hallway, but she didn't know what the other three were. The other three doors were on the same wall that her bed was up against. Aurora opened the first door (the one closest to her bed) and found a lush bathroom with a whirl pool, and hot tub. A large grin crossed her face. She opened door 2 and found another hallway that lead to the next big bedroom. Aurora finally reached door 3. Behind the door was a huge walk in closet. Aurora pushed her suitcases in there, turned the light off, and walked out. Aurora pulled her laptop out of her carry on bag, which was lying on her bed. She placed it on the window seat, plugged it in, and rebooted it. Then, she grabbed her pictures of family and friends out of her carry on. She sat those on her nightstand. She was about to start unpacking when her stomach gave a loud growl.

            "OK! OK, I guess I am kind of hungry since I missed the peanuts on the plane." Aurora said. She walked out of her room and back into the living room. "Kimmy? Where are you?"

            "I'm back here!" Aurora heard Kimmy yell.

            "That doesn't help me any!!!" Aurora yelled back. "If you haven't noticed, our room is like a maze!"

            "Room? This isn't a hotel room! THIS IS A FREAKIN HOUSE!" Kimmy exclaimed. "I'm three rooms away from the living room, on the left!"

Aurora walked past what looked like a second living room, a kitchen, and another bedroom before reaching Kimmy's room. It was painted a pretty shade of green, and it had a jungle border. A medium sized canopy bed sat caddie cornered and had a leopard print bed set. Kimmy also had a huge walk in closet, but no bathroom.

            "Not bad..." Aurora said, "But you have got to see my room!" She grabbed Kimmy's arm and dragged her down the long hallway, into her room. 

            "OH COOL!" Kimmy exclaimed.

            A loud starburst type sound spread through the room. "Oh goodie! I've got mail." Aurora announced. 

            She strode over to her laptop, and pulled up her mailbox. "We have new mission orders." Aurora clicked on a piece of her mail. A video screen popped up.

            "Hello girls!" Said Aurora's father.

            "Hi Dad. I see you haven't bothered to cover your ears." Aurora said while motioning to her Dad's very pointed ears.

            "Never mind my ears," Aurora's father continued. "In your bag of equipment you'll find a small tracking device and an even smaller bug. We have a bug on him that tracks him through Dublin, and Dublin only. The bug we have provided will track him anywhere in the world. You have a miniature tracking device with you to see where he is. Back here we've got the girls switching off on shifts watching him. Once you get this bug on him, he'll never be able to escape us. The other thing you need to do is smuggle off an invitation to the party he is having next week. Get on his good side."

            "Gotcha!" Kimmy said.

            "Alrighty! Bye, dad, love ya!" Aurora said as she switched off her laptop.

            "So," Kimmy began, "when do we start?"

            "We?" Aurora smirked, and raised her eyebrow. "We don't start anytime soon."

            Kimmy looked at her with big green eyes. "What? Why? I'm confused..."

            "Because you're too young." Aurora said as she walked into her closet. Kimmy followed her in.

            "THAT IS NOT A GOOD REASON!" She yelled.

Aurora turned around to say something, but Kimmy cut her off. "I know my age, Aurora, and I know you don't think I'm prepared, responsible, or experienced enough. But everyone has to start somewhere, and don't you think that your dad wouldn't have assigned me to this mission with you if he thought I would screw it up?! For God sakes, Aurora, you haven't even given me a chance to get this right! Let alone screw it up!"

            Aurora pointed her finger in Kimmy's face, "FINE, but if you mess up, EVEN ONCE, this room will become your personal prison. Now scoot out so I can get changed."

            Kimmy smiled very wide. She pounced on Aurora and bear hugged her. "Oh!!! Gee! Thanks Aurora! I won't let you down!" Kimmy squealed.

            "Air!" Aurora gasped out, "air!"

            "Oh, uh, hehehe. Sorry!" Kimmy let go and exited the room.

            "Ugh... kids!" Aurora said, shaking her head.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Two hours and twenty minutes later Aurora and Kimmy were cruising around downtown Dublin. Aurora was having a terrible time driving on the left side of the road. Most of which were terribly narrow. Barely big enough for two small cars to fit side by side. Aurora was driving without thinking, when she slowly began to drift to the right.

            "Stay left, Aurora." Kimmy said.

            Aurora continued to drive while slowly drifting farther to the right.

            "Stay left, Aurora!!!" Kimmy exclaimed.

Aurora didn't hear her. She also didn't notice the car heading right for them.

            "STAY LEFT!!!!!" Kimmy shrieked.

            "Huh... what? OH SHIT!!!!" Aurora yelled as she swerved to the left. She turned to look at Kimmy, "are you okay?"

Kimmy was gripping the edge of her seat very tightly, so tightly that her knuckles were white, and her eyes were as big as saucers. She let out a long breath that she hadn't known she was holding.

            "THAT'S IT! From now on I'm WALKING!" Kimmy yelled at the top of her lungs.

After that, Aurora's driving had gone pretty well, and they made it into the city in one piece. Aurora parked the car, and Kimmy hopped out of it and kissed the ground. 

            Aurora laughed, "Are you saying I'm a bad driver?"

            "Well, considering the fact that you almost got us killed... I'd say yes." Kimmy said. Aurora began to protest, but Kimmy quickly added, "BUT! I give you a 10 for the very graceful swerve you did."

            "Thank you, thank you. Just throw money!" Aurora said while bowing.

They began to walk past all the shops, ooooooohing and ahhhhhing at everything. They stopped at an Ice Cream shop, bought their ice creams, and sat outside at a little table.

            "It's a nice day out today." Kimmy said.

            "Yea, it sure is." Aurora said. "Well, lets get down to business, and find this guy." 

Aurora pulled a small compact out of her purse. It looked like a mirror, but it was actually a tracking device. The people from the underworld's headquarters had used Artemis's DNA in the compact, and then programmed the compact to track wherever he went in Dublin. The small circle on the screen was too small to see precisely where he was. She zoomed in on downtown Dublin. The small circle now got slightly bigger. It was labeled A. Fowl. The dot was moving towards O'Malley Blvd, and Joplin Street. Aurora looked up, frantically searching for a street sign. Then she saw it. O'Malley Blvd, and Joplin Street. 

            'What luck!' She thought. "He's heading this way!" Aurora watched on the screen as the dot came around the corner. 

Aurora looked up and saw a tall boy with jet black hair, and sky blue eyes under his dark glasses heading towards them. He had a pale complexion, and acted as though the sun was painful to him.

            "Stay here, Kimmy," Aurora whispered. She stood up, grabbed her purse, and began to walk towards Artemis. 

She pretended to be shuffling through her purse, and 'accidentally' knocked her make-up case out. After that, she continued walking. Artemis had watched Aurora's make-up case fall out. Now he may be a millionaire, criminal mastermind, and genius, but he was not a common pocket picker. Besides, what use would he have with a make-up case? He bent down, picked up the make-up case, and walked towards Aurora. 

            He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "excuse me miss, you seemed to have dropped this." Artemis said in his thick Irish accent.

            Aurora turned around, "oh my! Thank you so much." 

She reached forward to grasp her make-up case from his outstretched hand. For a split second, their hands touched. Aurora felt a small jolt of electricity go through her.

            "Your welcome." Artemis said. He turned around and walked away. 

Aurora saw this as her opportunity to put the bug on him. She flipped her compact over. On the other side was the almost microscopic bug and a small red button. Aurora pressed the button, and the bug zoomed off. It soared towards Artemis, and landed just above his ear, in his hair. The bugs outer coat was like a chameleons skin.  It immediately blended with his dark hair. Aurora activated the tracker, sent the info back to Area 51, and included a message with it; 'Bingo!'

            "Wow, Aurora!" Kimmy said as her eyes widened with admiration. "That was sooooo slick!"

            "I guess," Aurora said.

            "I've got an idea!!!!" Kimmy exclaimed. "LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!" 

            Aurora began to laugh, "Kimmy, we don't have time to shop. We've still got to intercept some invites to Mr. Fowl's party." She grabbed Kimmy's arm, and dragged her to the car.

            "NOOOOOO! Not the car!!!! Please!!!!" Kimmy struggled.

Forty minutes later they arrived at the post office. Aurora parked the car, and into the post office they went...

* * * * * * * * * * 

Well, what did you all think? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Stares and Stairs

A/N - Oh my gosh, I never thought that this story would be liked that much. I actually thought that everyone would hate it because I was putting my own character in it. I'm really glad you all like it that much though! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. The first chapter was written entirely over the summer. I just didn't want to post it until January. So now I don't have as much time to write as I'd like to. With schoolwork and worrying about high school next year. But here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any characters associated with him from the books. I do, however, own The Diosa's (Aurora Angel, Kimmy Sentra, Melody Tune, Alexia Toblery, and Katie Fring). I also do not own Heath Ledger, as much as I wouldn't mind!!! ^_~

* * * * * * * * * * 

Aurora began to laugh, "Kimmy, we don't have time to shop. We've still got to intercept some invites to Mr. Fowl's party." She grabbed Kimmy's arm, and dragged her to the car.

"NOOOOOO! Not the car!!!! Please!!!!" Kimmy struggled.

Forty minutes later they arrived at the post office. Aurora parked the car, and into the post office they went...

* * * * * * * * * * 

Everything That I Never Had - Chapter 2

* * * * * * * * * *

They were almost up to the entrance of the post office when Aurora had an idea. She grabbed Kimmy's arm, and pulled her into the bushes.

"What is with you?" Kimmy asked.

Aurora didn't answer. Instead she began to glow a bluish color. Her long, curly red hair became shorter, straighter, and blonde. Her chocolate brown eyes changed to an ocean blue color, and she seemed to grow about three inches.

Kimmy watched in amazement. She knew that Aurora could shape-shift, but she had never actually seen her do it. It certainly was an interesting sight. Aurora grinned at the look on Kimmy's face.

"Wicked!" Kimmy exclaimed, "Change me too!"

"Oh all right." Aurora agreed.

She grabbed Kimmy's hand, closed her eyes, and concentrated on an image. Unfortunately, that image happened to be Heath Ledger. Aurora opened her eyes when she heard Kimmy screech:

"WHY AM I HEATH LEDGER?!"

"Uh... oops. Let me try that again." Aurora said sheepishly.

This time it worked, Kimmy was four inches taller, had long wavy black hair, and black eyes. She began to giggle.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "OK, now listen. We both have to get in there, get our own invitations, and meet back right here. Got it?"

"Let's go!"

Kimmy and Aurora high-fived, and stepped out of the bushes. They walked through the sliding glass doors. Inside were seven long lines of people, and seven very busy postal workers. 

"This is good," Aurora whispered. "Lots of people means less attention focused on us."

"How are we going to get back there?" Kimmy asked.

Aurora's eyes scanned the room. They stopped on the passport services door. "In there." She said, "We'll go through that door and sneak by the workers. Then we go our separate ways. Ready?"

Kimmy nodded. They walked over to the passport services door, and went in. Luck was on their side because the postal worker was too busy taking passport photos to notice. They snuck successfully into the back of the post office. 

"All right, girl, see you outside." Kimmy said before she raced off.

Aurora turned and went the other way. She wandered down a long hallway, and began to open up random doors. Still, she found nothing. Aurora was just about to turn around and go the way Kimmy had, when a small door to the right caught her eye. Aurora ducked as she stepped inside. It was pitch black in there. She stepped forward, but instead of her feet touching solid ground, they touched air. Aurora fell down a long black hole.

With a thud, she landed among a pile of letters and packages. She lay there, dazed for a second, before pulling herself into a sitting position. Aurora stared into the blackness around her.

"Damn! I can't see a thin---" Before Aurora could finish, a bright light came on.

She squinted and covered her face from the sudden light. Then, she glanced at her surroundings. Letters and boxes were everywhere. Without warning, more boxes and letters rained down on Aurora's head. She began to search through the letters, hoping to find an invitation hidden amongst them. After five minutes, she was still having no luck. Suddenly, everything around her began to shake. Letters began to disappear, and Aurora figured out where she was.  It was a sorting machine. The letters would fall through the slots, and the packages would stay. Then the floor of the machine would tip forward and all the packages would fall out. Aurora began to scramble around, looking for a way out. 

It was then she spotted a shiny gold envelope, and it was about to fall through. Aurora lunged forward, and grabbed it just before it fell. She turned it over in her hand. On the back, in emerald green wax, was a very intricate 'F'.

'Bingo!' Aurora thought happily.

She quickly stowed the invitation in a safe pocket, then made a mad dash to find a way out. She tried in vain to crawl up the tunnel she had fallen down, but it was no use. The shaking had long since stopped, but then, Aurora noticed something else. The floor was slowly tipping forward. A few small packages disappeared over the edge, and landed on a conveyor belt about ten feet below.

"Oh shit!" Aurora scrambled around for something to hold on to. She latched onto the edge of the tunnel she had fallen from. The floor had completely tipped by now. Aurora's feet dangled in the air. She tried desperately to hold on, but her hands were starting to become moist. Her left hand lost its grip, and while she was trying to get it back up, her right hand slipped. She began to fall, but then she stopped.

Aurora looked up and saw a hand reaching out of the tunnel. It had latched onto her wrist, and was pulling her up. Then another had reached out of the darkness and grabbed her other wrist. The hands pulled her up the tunnel. Aurora tried to see who it was, but the darkness engulfed her, and she couldn't see a thing. After the person pulled her out of immediate danger, she was thrown out into the hallway. Aurora looked around for her rescuer, but not a single person could be seen. She hesitated for a moment, taking one last look, before sprinting off to where she was supposed to meet Kimmy. Aurora reached the meeting spot to find Kimmy already there. She was pacing around.

"I'm here..." She said in between gasps for air.

"It's about time!" Kimmy yelled, "I have been waiting here for 45 minutes!!!"

"Waaa Waaa Waaa!" Aurora mocked. "C'mon lets go, I'm sick of being here."

With that, Aurora and Kimmy got in their car and drove off. Little did they know that two amused eyes had been watching from the shadows.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Once they were back to the hotel, and back to their normal appearances, they raced up to their "house" to read the invites.

Aurora tore hers open. Outloud she read:

"Dear Miss Arugoen,

You are cordially invited to attend a party 

at the home of Mr. Artemis Fowl on August

24th at 7:30pm, sharp. Formal dress is

required. Please bring this invitation with

you, and present it at the door.

Sincerely,

Mr. A. Fowl"

"So now what do we do?" Kimmy asked.

"Well, we have two days until this party. So until then we can relax and do whatever." Aurora said as she flopped onto the couch. "Man! I am beat!"

"I know," Kimmy agreed. "That jet lag is starting to kick in."

Aurora didn't say anything.

"Aurora?" Kimmy asked.

She leaned over the couch to look at Aurora. She was sleeping. Kimmy grinned, and pulled a blanket up over Aurora. Then she wandered into her own room.

At 4 'o' clock in the morning, Aurora began to toss and turn. Maybe the couch wasn't a comfortable place, or maybe it was the terrible nightmare that was filling her sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was dark. Everything was so dark. Aurora opened her eyes slowly. She felt very groggy, and a small pain in her neck was bothering her. She blinked several times, but still saw only darkness. Aurora tried to get up, but found that her hands and feet were bound tightly to the chair she was sitting in. Aurora struggled until the ropes cut into her wrists and ankles. She let a small cry escape her lips, despite her effort to keep it in. Footsteps could be heard approaching where Aurora was.

"Ah, so my little captive is awake." An eerie voice said.

"Who are you?" Aurora asked. She narrowed her eyes trying to see the person who stood only a foot away. However, she had no such luck.

"You don't need to know." Now the voice was next to her ear. "You are quite beautiful. I can see how he would fall for you." Her captor brushed a curly lock of red hair out of her face. Aurora could feel their breath grazing across her skin.

She gulped, "he'll come for me. You won't be able to keep me here for long."

"That's what I'm hoping." Her captor replied evilly.

A sudden realization dawned on Aurora. "You don't want me. I'm just a decoy to lure the person you really want."

"You got it sweetheart."

"But how can you be sure he'll come? Just because I said he will doesn't mean---" Aurora began, but was cut off.

"Oh, he'll come. I know he will." At the questioning look in Aurora's eyes he continued, "you see, I have been watching you two for some time."

"What are you going to do to him? You're not going to hurt him... are you?" Aurora was starting to worry.

"Oh, no! I'm kidnapping you because I have been trying for ages to get him to come and have tea with me!" Her captor said with biting sarcasm. "Honestly! If you are America's best..."

"You're just holding me for ransom... right?" Aurora asked.

"Actually, no. Although the idea of ransom does sound appealing. I would much rather kill him than get ransom money." Her captor replied with cold malice.

"Oh really?" Her captor leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "how are you going to stop me?" Then he laughed. A cold, mocking laugh.

"No! NO!!"

Aurora sat straight up. A cold sweat had broken out on her forehead, She blinked a few times, and looked around.

'It was just a dream,' she thought with relief.

Aurora hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen for a very cold glass of milk. She slammed the fridge door shut, and leaned against it. With a deep sigh Aurora slid down the fridge to the cold floor. "This is all getting way to stressful."

* * * * * * * * * *

Kimmy had quite a surprise the next morning as she shuffled into the kitchen. "Aurora?!" 

Aurora's head snapped up, "huh? What?"

"Why were you asleep on the kitchen floor?" Kimmy asked with an amused smile.

"Oh," Aurora looked around, fully realizing where she was, "I don't know!" She grinned sheepishly.

She stood up and several cracks from various joints could be heard. Aurora trotted out of the kitchen, and flopped, face first, onto the sofa.

"Aurora!" Kimmy called from the kitchen.

"What?" Came Aurora's muffled reply. No answer came from Kimmy. "WHAT?!" Aurora yelled, sitting up.

"GET UP!" A voice from above her shouted. 

Aurora looked up just in time to see Kimmy dump something all over her. That something, unfortunately, happened to be ice water. She sat there for a second, stunned, while the cold liquid drenched her. 

Then the rage kicked in, "KIMMY!!!! YOU BETTER RUN!"

Kimmy sprinted off, Aurora grabbed a pillow in each hand and followed in hot pursuit. 

A huge pillow fight ensued. When the madness finally ended, their hotel room was a wreck.

Kimmy looked around and grinned, "whoops."

"Oh well! The maid will clean it up!" Aurora said brightly. She jumped onto the couch to check out Ireland's TV programs, while Kimmy began to straighten up their room a bit.

* * * * * * * * * *

By 7 'o' clock that night, Kimmy had done quite a good job of getting everything back in place. She entered the living room to find Aurora still sitting on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn, and eyes glued to the TV screen.

"NO! Thomas! Don't leave her!!! Can't you see she loves you?" Aurora shouted at the TV.

Kimmy looked at the TV. It seemed as though this guy was about to break up with his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Gina." The guy began. "But I'm leaving you."

"NOOOOOOOO!" The girl burst into tears.

Aurora fell off the sofa. Once she recovered, she began to throw anything within reach at the TV and shouted a few choice obscenities.

Kimmy looked up, "why me, God? Why me?" She mumbled as she walked over to the TV, and pulled the plug out of the socket.

Aurora stared blankly at the TV for a moment, then she stood up and yawned.

"Are you tired?" Kimmy asked.

"Hell no!" Aurora exclaimed with a sudden enthusiasm. A fire lit up in her eyes, "hey, Kimmy... I've got an idea."

Kimmy faked a scared look.

"Let's go clubbing!!!"

"Oh, God! Aurora! We'd never pass off as being 18!" Kimmy said

"Ah, see, but there you're wrong. See, if I change your face to look a little older, and increase my height a bit, then we can pass." Aurora said.

Kimmy crossed her arms, "they will still want to see some ID."

"Ah Kimmy, always being the realist." Aurora said, "They never ask hot girls for ID. Get dressed!"

An hour later Aurora and Kimmy were cruising around downtown Dublin. Aurora was wearing a black tube top with sparkly blue leopard skin pants. Kimmy had on a sparkly purple shirt, and a skin tight black leather skirt. Aurora's red hair was pulled up into a curly mass, while Kimmy's hair had been curled, and flowed down her back. They drove for about twenty minutes until they reached a hoppin night called: The End of the Rainbow. Aurora parked, and they go in line to get in. They stood there for about fifteen minutes until they got to the entrance. The bouncer was a burly man who looked to be around 25. He looked them over slowly and hungrily. 

Aurora wondered if he would ever stop looking at them like a cat would look at a mouse he was getting ready to pounce on. Apparently, Kimmy thought the same by the way she squirmed. After one last look, he stepped aside and they entered. The music was so loud that the floor was shaking. They made their way to the dance floor. An hour later Aurora was feeling thirsty so she left the dance floor and perched herself on a barstool.

"Bartender!" Aurora called.

A man appeared from behind the counter, "what can I get ye, miss?"

"Virgin vodka." (A/N - OK! It was 1 in the morning when I wrote this scene. When I write that late at night, I'm usually running on automatic! I don't even know if there is such a thing as a virgin vodka. Although I highly doubt it... but there is now so get over it!!!)

The bartender looked at her a little strangely before saying, "Uh... yea.... sure." Then he disappeared.

A tall blonde girl took the seat next to Aurora. "Hey sexy." She said.

Aurora looked around, quite bewildered. "Are you talking to me?"

"I don't see any other sexy redheads sitting at this bar." She replied, leaning towards Aurora.

Aurora could smell cheap beer on her breath, "sorry, sister. But I don't swing from your branch."

"Sure you do..." The girl trailed off, putting her hand on Aurora's thigh.

Aurora looked down at her hand, "I'm giving you five seconds to get your hand off me, and move your skinny ass across the room. Away from me."

"You don't really mean that." The girl said as her hand stayed put.

POW. 

Aurora's fist connected with the hooker's jaw. The hooker fell off her bar stool, and landed on the floor with a thud. A few people stopped dancing to stare. Aurora stood up to walk away, but her feet were swept out from under her. The hooker was back with a vengeance. Aurora sprang to her feet and landed a few punches. It was an all out cat fight now. A large crowd began to gather.

Kimmy watched the scene with vague interest. "Look, Aurora," she began as she spun around. "There's a fight..." She trailed off. Aurora had gone off to get a drink without Kimmy knowing. "Uh oh... either Aurora is at the bathroom, or she's in the fight. I'm choosing the latter." Kimmy raced off towards the crowd.  It was hard to see over everyone. Kimmy jumped, and caught a glimpse of fiery red hair. "Aurora!" Kimmy yelled. She pushed her way through the crowd, and latched onto Aurora's arm to hold her back. She dragged her out of the fight, through the crowd, and into the bathroom.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kimmy yelled. "Attacking someone without a reason!"

Aurora whirled around, a black bruise clearly forming around her right eye. "I had a damn good reason for attacking her! She was hitting on me! And she wouldn't leave me alone even after I warned her!"

"Whatever, you still got a black eye out of it." Kimmy said disapprovingly.

"Yea, well she got worse!" Aurora stated. "C'mon, lets get out of here before the police arrive."

Aurora and Kimmy exited using the back door of the club. They were almost to their care when the bounce of the club appeared. "You two get back here! You have to pay for the stuff you broke!!!" They exchanged glances before jumping into the car and speeding away. 

Kimmy glared at Aurora. "Next time I want to go clubbing. I am stealing this car, and coming by myself!"

It was around 5 'o' clock in the morning when they got back to their hotel room. The moment Aurora's head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was 4:30 in the afternoon when Aurora dragged herself out of bed. "Owwwww. My eyes hurts."

She made her way blindly to the bathroom. Aurora gasped when she saw her reflection. Her right eye was swollen slightly, not to mention a lovely shade of purple. She put her hand over her eye, and used her power to heal it as best she could. It wasn't swollen anymore, or near as purple as it had been. But it still looked a bit discolored. Aurora washed her face and headed out to the kitchen for "breakfast." Kimmy sat at the table reading a newspaper with a mudmask on her face. She said nothing as Aurora sat down, and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

After Aurora finished her lucky charms, she got into the shower. Two hours later she was ready to go, so was Kimmy. Aurora had on her dark blue, spaghetti strap gown. It was simple yet elegant, and a bit low cut. Kimmy had on a black tube top with a long black skirt.

"Are we going to change our appearances?" Kimmy asked.

"Of course! We can't always look the same. Then someone might catch on." Aurora replied.

She turned herself into a medium sized brunette with purple eyes, and Kimmy into a tall redhead with blue eyes. They drove off into the outskirts of Dublin, looking for their destination. It took them a while, but they found it. Large iron gates welcomed them. A man who looked about seven feet tall checked their invitations, and let them in. Once the car was parked it was smooth sailing. Most of the guests seemed to be refined prep school teenagers. Aurora and Kimmy split up. They didn't hang around each other, or talk to many other people. Their job there was simply to watch what was going on.

Aurora did dance a few dances with various guys who had asked her. Then she escaped to the bathroom. On her way there she heard giggling coming from a room to her left. She peeked her head in slightly and saw Artemis and some girl necking. She quickly turned away, and despite the disgusted look on her face, she felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shook it off as too much excitement in the past few days. When she returned to the party, she noticed that Artemis had done so too. As she mingled through the crowd, she could feel eyes watching her. Aurora's eyes scanned the room, and locked with Artemis's. He was staring at her from the other side of the room. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, but Aurora couldn't see any farther into him than his face. Maybe they were just to far away, or maybe it was the way he was looking at her. But the intense look in his eyes made Aurora shudder and want to look away.

She was just about to turn away when a little voice in her head piped up, 'don't you dare look away! That's what he wants you to do! He's trying to stare you down. You're a Diosa, and Diosa's don't back down!' The little voice continued to rant. Aurora had an idea. She had spotted a huge pyramid of wine glasses about ten feet behind Artemis. She concentrated her mind on pulling a glass out of the bottom of the pyramid. It worked. The glasses crashed to the floor. Shattering into thousands of pieces. This distracted Artemis long enough to look away. He spun around to see what had happened.

Aurora grinned, 'I won!' She thought triumphantly.

She was just about to turn and walk away when Artemis did something very unexpected. He turned around and smirked at her. The look of intensity in his eyes before was now doubled.

'Uh oh! He knows!' Aurora became panic stricken. She practically ran to find Kimmy. She spotted her chatting with a group of guys.

Aurora thought quick, "Andrea!" She called, rushing over to Kimmy. "Reginald is looking for you!" She grabbed Kimmy's arm, and dragged her over to a secluded corner. "We have to get out of here. Don't ask questions. Let's just go." Aurora said.

They left the mansion, and reached their car. They got in and drove for about five minutes. Then Aurora pulled over to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" Kimmy asked.

"I have to get changed into my sneak suit. Then I'm walking back to the mansion." Aurora said.

"How come I didn't know about this?!" Kimmy exclaimed.

"Because father told me not to tell you until absolutely necessary. Now get out of the car so I can change." Aurora demanded.

Kimmy got out of the car and waited impatiently until Aurora got out too. She was wearing a one piece black "cat suit." It had longs sleeves and a 'v' neck. Aurora slipped on her black leather gloves, and her black lace-up boots.

"I don't have one of those." Kimmy stated.

"That's because you're not coming with me." Aurora replied back.

"Why not?" Kimmy was getting annoyed.

"Because father said it should be just me."

"How am I going to get home?" Kimmy asked.

"You'll drive."

"WHAT?! I can't drive! I don't know how!!!" Kimmy yelled.

"You don't have to know how. I programmed the car to drive on automatic back to the hotel. Just look like you're driving, wear your seatbelt, and you should be fine." Aurora said.

"How are you going to get back?" Kimmy asked.

"I'm going to walk to town and catch a cab."

"Oh.. ok." Kimmy said.

"See you later!" Aurora said as she walked off in the direction they had come.

"Yea, see ya." Kimmy said. She got into the car, and drove off. She didn't know why, but she had this strange feeling that she wouldn't see Aurora for a long time.

* * * * * * * * * *

Aurora ran through the night, under the moon. Her curly, red hair streamed out behind her. Her transformation from the party had long since worn off, and she looked like herself again. She reached the mansion at 12:30am. She snuck through the bushes to get a look at the driveway. Not a car in sight. Aurora noticed a window down near the ground.

'Must be a basement window,' she thought.

She crouched down and touched the window with one gloved hand. It moved slightly, and Aurora pushed it open all the way. She carefully climbed in. 

'Hmmmmm...' Aurora thought as she looked around.

She was in the basement, just as she had thought. She spotted a staircase near the far wall. Aurora stepped over all kinds of junk on her way to the stairs. Once there, she climbed swiftly up the stairs. She came out in a dark hallway. She went to the left to see what that way had in store for her. This pattern continued for some time. Dodging various obstacles and climbing up stairs. 

'Damn... this house must have six stories.' Aurora thought as she climbed up another staircase. The hallway after this staircase was different. It wasn't pitch black like the rest of the hallways. An eerie glow was coming from a room up ahead. Aurora snuck down the long hallway with much grace. She didn't make any sound. No one would be able to tell she was there. Aurora slowly peeked her head around the wall. Inside the room were at least fifteen computers. All of them were running. She was about to walk in when, suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and another clamped her mouth shut.

Thinking fast, Aurora bit into the hand that covered her mouth. Artemis let go, and let out a howl of pain. Aurora seized this moment and took off running. Artemis took off after her in hot pursuit. His hand was bleeding from where Aurora had bit into it, but that was the least of his worries. He needed to catch her. He had an idea. They rounded a corner and Artemis lunged at Aurora. Hoping to grab her by her waist, and tackle her to the floor. But he missed her waist, and grabbed her ankle instead. This caused Aurora to lose her balance. She desperately reached out to grab onto the table near the wall. A large glass vase on the table fell onto Aurora. It shattered into pieces. Artemis covered his head with his arms to protect it from the flying glass. Aurora lost her grip on the table, and tumbled down the stairs.

Artemis lifted his head up. There was a blood trail running down the stairs, and at the bottom of the blood trail Aurora lay. Her body was twisted in a way that no human's body should be...

* * * * * * * * * * 

To be continued!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Except for MysticRider who can kiss my ass.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	4. Tragedy

A/N - I really would like to thank everyone for reading this story, unfortunatley, I no longer have time for it. So this will be the last chapter...

Disclaimer - I do not own Artemis Fowl or any characters associated with him from the books. I do, however, own The Diosa's (Aurora Angel, Kimmy Sentra, Melody Tune, Alexia Toblery, and Katie Fring)

* * * * * * * * * *

Aurora lost her grip on the table, and tumbled down the stairs.

Artemis lifted his head up. There was a blood trail running down the stairs, and at the bottom of the blood trail Aurora lay. Her body was twisted in a way that no human's body should be...

* * * * * * * * * * 

Everything That I Never Had - Chapter 3

* * * * * * * * * * 

Artemis was down the stairs as quickly as a speeding bullet. He checked Aurora's pulse and felt a very faint one. He knew the best thing to do would be to call 911, and that's just what he did. Unfortunatley, the police also came when the ambulance arrived. They questioned him, and Artemis lied, somewhat.

"What happened here?" The Chief asked him.

"Well," Artemis began, "I was just getting a drink from downstairs when I heard noises coming from upstairs. So I hurried up the stairs and found this girl trying to steal one of my computers. She saw me, and took off running. I followed her and was trying to catch her when she tripped, hit the table with the vase on it, and fell down the stairs."

"Do you know her?" Asked the fat policeman who was standing next to the Chief.

"Never seen her in my life." Artemis said.

"Very well then, we'll review this and get back to you." Then they left.

The ambulance took Aurora away to the hospital. Artemis visited her once. She did look a bit better. Her cuts and bruises were gone, but the fall had jarred her brain around roughly. Not only that, but the fall had caused her rib to puncture her left lung. She wasn't in the best of shape, and had gone into a coma. On the occasion when Artemis did stop in, he noted that she looked like she was sleeping. He felt somehow attached to this girl, and wondered if things hadn't gone so terribly wrong, then maybe he would have actually had a future. Three months later, Aurora went into cardiac arrest, and died. No one knew her name, where she was from, or if she had any family or friends. The only other person who had come to see her was a short girl with brown hair and sad, green eyes, but they never saw her again.

The strange, yet beautiful, girl who had trespassed on Artemis's property died. And Artemis didn't know quite why, but he felt something missing in him for the rest of his life.

* * * * * * * * * * 

OK, go on to the next chapter (the Epilouge), which is the final end... 


	5. Hahahahahahaha the REAL chapter 3 Rage

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I GOT YOU!!!!! NA NA NA NAAAA NAAAAAA! You really thought I was going to just end it like that?! NO WAY! Aurora doesn't give up that easily! Hehehehehehehehe, I tricked you!!! ;-) Hehehehehehehehehehehe

A/N - Sorry it took me sooooo long to get this chapter up. You would not believe how much schoolwork I had, and then play practice started along with softball practice. So some nights I have play practice until 6:00 and then I had to go straight to softball practice which usually doesn't end until 8. Then as soon as I get home I have to do my homework. It's all just crazy! In the midst of all this I had about 9 projects due for various classes, my honors classes acceptance tests. But, luckily, summer came along and I haven't even been off for a week yet, and I finished this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, but I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging for much longer. Here it is!

Disclaimer - I do not own Artemis Fowl or any characters associated with him from the books. I do, however, own The Diosa's (Aurora Angel, Kimmy Sentra, Melody Tune, Alexia Toblery, and Katie Fring)

* * * * * * * * * *

Aurora lost her grip on the table, and tumbled down the stairs.

Artemis lifted his head up. There was a blood trail running down the stairs, and at the bottom of the blood trail Aurora lay. Her body was twisted in a way that no human's body should be...

* * * * * * * * * * 

Everything That I Never Had - (The real) Chapter 3

* * * * * * * * * * 

Artemis stared on at the scene in front of him, a mixture of fear and shock spread across his handsome features. He hadn't meant to cause her to fall down the stairs. Just tackle her to the ground and drag some information out of her. A puddle of blood had formed around Aurora's battered body. It stained the light carpet and soaked through her clothes. Artemis stood up quickly, maneuvered around the shards of glass, and flew down the stairs. He couldn't let her die. Then he'd be charged with murder. Artemis looked Aurora over. Places on her cat suit had been ripped open by the shards of glass. 

(A/N - No where bad you dirty minded people!!!!)

Artemis grabbed her wrist rather roughly, and felt for a pulse. It was there, a bit faint, but there nonetheless. He brushed away the strands of blood soaked hair on her face, and felt her shallow breath on his hand. Her face was terribly pale.

'Good,' he thought, 'she's still breathing and has a pulse, but I have to do something to stop the bleeding or she'll die for sure.'

Artemis knew better than to move her, she could have a concussion. So he grabbed as many blankets as he could find, and wrapped them tightly around her. He prayed that would slow down the bleeding as he ran up the stairs into his room. Next to his bed was a small intercom box. He pressed a green button down, "BUTLER!" There was silence and then a sleepy voice answered;

"Artemis?"

It definitely wasn't Butler. In fact, it sounded more like Juliet. But it didn't seem very likely that it would be her because she wasn't supposed to be home from school until next week. Artemis really didn't have time to ponder why Juliet was answering instead of Butler.

"Juliet! I need you and your brother up here now!" Artemis yelled. 

He hurriedly switched off the intercom and flew back down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, to his utter astonishment, Aurora was gone. He looked around, "She couldn't have gotten very far, not with those injuries." He looked around again and noticed something he had failed to see before. A few bloody handprints were scattered across a wall. On the floor, not far from the location of the handprints, was a trail of blood. Artemis began following the trail of blood and handprints. He followed them all the way down to the foyer, where the front door was. Through the darkness, he saw something move. It was Aurora. She was moving along swiftly, despite her injuries.

"C'mon..." She coaxed herself on, "you can do this, girl."  

Her right hand clutched her left side which had taken the brunt of the fall. Her free hand gripped at the other wall to steady herself, leaving the bloody handprints. Aurora had reached the floor now. Artemis slipped down the stairs into the shadows to watch her. He knew she wouldn't make it much farther than his stoop. Aurora stopped three feet from his door, and leaned on the wall to relax for a second. She pulled her hand away from her side with much difficulty. It was covered in blood, and there was blood caked underneath her fingernails.

She let out a long, irritated groan. "Just greeeeeeeeat. That damn Foul boy! Push me down the stairs. Asshole. He better watch his back." Aurora continued to mumble and curse about Artemis.

She reached a bloody hand out to open the door, but before she could even touch the handle, it was thrown open. Aurora stumbled back, groping around for something to steady herself on. She stopped moving suddenly, and put a hand on her head. What little color there was in her face disappeared. She began to sway slightly, then her eyes rolled back into her head and... THUD. Aurora landed in a heap on the beautiful marble floor. The impact jarred her hand away from her side, and it began to bleed again.

"AW SHIT!" Artemis yelled, jumping out of the shadows.

Butler and Juliet were looking very confused. Juliet was the first one to react. She rushed over to where Aurora collapsed.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed.

"I'll explain later." Artemis sighed. "Let's just get her upstairs."

Butler strode forward and scooped Aurora up like she were merely a rag doll.

"Put her in the master bathroom!" Artemis called to Butler's retreating back.

He turned to go get some wet towels to wipe down the walls and floor, but was stopped by an angry Juliet.

An unreadable expression graced her fine features. "Just what exactly is going on here?" Juliet demanded, narrowing her eyes. "Did you hit her?"

Artemis was taken aback, "what?! Hell no!!! I would never ever hit a girl!"

Juliet didn't look convinced, "then what, in God's name, happened here?!"

"I'll explain later, just get up there and fix her up for me, please? Get her into some of mother's old pajamas-"

Juliet cut Artemis off there, "ahem. We auctioned off all of your mothers things, remember?"

Artemis looked pained for a second, but then it was gone. "Yes, I remember. Find something of mine to put her in then." 

Juliet left to go upstairs, and Artemis collapsed onto the bottom step. He raked a hand shakily through his jet-black hair, and sighed in frustration. "Damnit!!! If that girl dies I'm going to have to keep it covered. Like the government needs anything to pin on me. I'm a Fowl and that automatically means they expect me to screw up. They just need a good reason to lock me up..." Artemis continued to ramble to himself until a thought occurred to him, 'what would father have done? Hmph, let her die and then run from the law.' Artemis mused to himself.

Artemis was almost exactly like his father, except he thought about how his present actions would affect his future. His father never did that. He always did things on a whim. 'That's what got him killed.' Artemis thought bitterly. Artemis was very against going with his gut feeling or following his heart. In his eyes it seemed the only right thing to do would be to follow his head and ignore everything else.

*~*

Juliet was shuffling through Artemis' drawers. She had already found an oversized shirt for Aurora to wear. She didn't even know why she was looking for a pair of boxer shorts for Aurora to wear underneath the shirt because the shirt seemed big enough to swallow Aurora's petite four feet eleven inch body up. However, Juliet was determined to find some form of shorts for Aurora to wear underneath the huge shirt. She pulled open the drawer farthest on the left, and suppressed a giggle. She had opened Artemis' knickers drawer. Juliet lifted out a pair of knickers with little green aliens on them. Wordlessly, yet with a huge smile on her face, she closed the drawer and left the room. She really didn't feel like digging through Artemis' knickers. She made her way to the master bathroom, only to find her brother standing outside the door. 

"What exactly do you think you're doing?!" Juliet demanded.

"Well, you surely didn't expect me to undress her!" Butler said sharply.

Juliet rolled her eyes, "that's not what I meant. I mean how can you leave her in there unattended?"

Butler pursed his lips together, "well, she woke up when I was checking her cuts, particularly the one on her side, and..." he stopped there.

Juliet raised her eyebrows quizzically, "and...?"

"Well, let's just say that girl can pack a punch." Butler turned his head to reveal the black spot on his cheek.

Juliet laughed hysterically, and went into the bathroom. Aurora was laying, motionless, on the bathroom floor. The blankets wound around her were saturated with blood. Juliet began, very carefully, peeling the bloody blankets away from Aurora. After much fighting with the cat suit, Juliet realized she was going to have to cut it off of Aurora, which she did. The gash that had been caused by the large vase falling on Aurora's side was long and deep.

'That is definitely going to leave a scar.' Juliet mused to herself.

The rest of Aurora's injuries were pretty minor. Lots of cuts here and there. A sort of bad one on her forehead, but that was about it. They would have to wait until she was conscious to tell if she had any broken bones or sprains. She slipped the oversized shirt and boxers on Aurora, then she called Artemis and Butler back in. Artemis surveyed Aurora. Crisply he stated, "tie her to that chair."

Juliet's eyes went wide, "what?!"

"You saw what she did to Butler, we can't take any chances. Besides, I don't want her to be able to escape." Artemis declared.

Butler picked Aurora up, sat her down on the chair, and bound her hands and feet to the chair. Silence filled the room.

"Well?!" Artemis said in an annoyed voice. "Don't just stand there! Wake her up!"

Butler strode forward and shook Aurora's slim shoulders violently. Her eyelids fluttered open halfway. It seemed as though she suddenly remembered what had happened because she shot up and her chocolate brown eyes were ablaze.

"Juliet, Butler. You two may go now. I'd like to have a nice little chat with our guest." Artemis said in a controlled voice. Juliet and Butler left the room as quick as possible. "Now," Artemis continued. "I'm only asking that you answer a few simple questions for me, and then you may be let go, but only if I receive the answers I want."

He received no words or actions from Aurora to justify that she had even heard him, and he became slightly irked.

"Fine. What is your name?" He asked her.

Aurora said nothing. She continued staring him in the eyes.

"I'll ask again, what is your name?"

"Eleven letters." Aurora stated simply.

"And what are those letters?" Artemis asked.

"Letters from the alphabet." Aurora shot back, a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

"We will come back to that question. Where are you from?" Artemis asked as patiently as possible.

"A place." Aurora answered, her smirk growing.

Artemis was usually very good at keeping his cool, but he was also used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. And right now he wanted some straight answers, which Aurora was not giving him. Not to mention the way she was sitting there smirking at him. She knew she was getting to him, and that made him snap. In a flurry of movement Artemis had whipped out a knife and pushed the cold metal against Aurora's neck. Not hard enough to break skin, but enough to scare her. Or so he thought because she still had her cool. The smirk never leaving her lips, and her eyes never leaving his.

"Give me one reason," Artemis growled, "why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because then you'll never find out what happened to your fath--" she suddenly stopped, her eyes widening. She knew what had happened to Artemis Fowl Senior.

Artemis pulled the knife back, "my fath? You mean my father? You know what happened to my father?"

Aurora said nothing, just continued trying to stare him down.

Artemis clenched his fists in anger, but then he had an idea, and a cold, malicious smile crept across his face. "Fine. I can play your game." He said coldly, then, "BUTLER!"

The burly man who he had dismissed earlier returned.

"Find a room for our guest to stay in, and see to it that she is quite comfortable. Our new friend may be joining us here for quite some time." Artemis glanced at her one last time before leaving. Aurora could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.

*~*

REVIEW!!!!! Oh, and one more thing, I know in Artemis Fowl: The Arctic Incident it says that Artemis Fowl Sr. was captured by the Russian Mafia, but I started writing this before that book came out, so I can't change it now or else it'll ruin my story plot!


	6. Life as a prisoner in a big mansion!

**A/N – THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!! Here it is! The full chapter 4!**

Disclaimer - I do not own Artemis Fowl or any characters associated with him from the books. I do, however, own The Diosa's (Aurora Angel, Kimmy Sentra, Melody Tune, Alexia Toblery, and Katie Fring)

*~*

Everything that I Never Had

Chapter 4

…Rage…

*~*

            Butler smashed the chair free of Aurora – literally. Then proceeded to sling her over his broad shoulder. Her wrists and ankles were still tightly bound together by the sharp rope. If the situation had not been so serious, Aurora would have found it amusing that she was beating on this huge man with all her might knowing the fact that he could snap her neck with a snap of his fingers. She squirmed frantically and screamed as loud as she could. She really was wasting her energy. Fighting the 6'10" beastly man was a fruitless effort. The jerkiness of his steps stopped abruptly. Butler used his free hand to reach into the depths of his starch black suit. He pulled out a sharp, shining knife. A look of complete and total fear haunted Aurora's eyes. Butler poised the knife at Aurora's wrists. She feared what was coming next, but refused to show her fear by looking away. The knife glinted in the chandeliers light at is came closer to her fragile skin. Aurora watched as the knife slid under the ropes binding her, but when the sharp sting of metal ripping her skin did not come she became confused. The ropes on her wrist slid to the ground. But they had left their mark, red irritated spots. Some places cut and bleeding slightly. The man reached down and repeated the process with her ankles. Butler made sure to grip her with both hands now that she has free movement. Large double doors loomed in front of them, and he kicked them open with a single tap of his Sasquatch sized foot. In a swift movement he had tossed Aurora into the room. She landed on the cold, hard marble floor. The doors were quickly shut once again. Aurora sat on the cold floor dazed. The force of her landing had jarred her head around and jumbled her mind around. A voice boomed through the room, bouncing off the walls and echoing from corner to corner.

            "There are a few things you should know."

            Aurora stood to listen. Maybe she could determine where the voice was coming from. She cautiously glanced around the spacious room, on her guard. 

            "You are _my prisoner now, and I will detain you here as long as I see fit. Being uncooperative and headstrong will only extend your stay here. Which to be perfectly honest, neither of us want that to happen. I may also add that there are many, many hidden cameras in this room. All watching you. Twenty-four hours a day, nonstop. Get used to it. There are no cameras in the bathroom; there are also no windows in the bathroom. Thus your chance of escape is not likely. Because of these cameras I may suggest that you change your clothes behind the changing screen in your room. I will be speaking with you tomorrow, but just remember, I can see you. So don't try anything peculiar." The voice laughed a cruel laugh laced with mockery and an air of superiority. Then it was gone._

            Aurora's expression remained as hard as stone. In a single moment she lost her cool and slammed a beautiful antique vase against the huge picture window. The vase shattered into thousands of tiny sparkly shards, the window remained in on e piece. An amused laugh filled the room followed by a simple statement, "Plexiglas." 

Aurora seethed with anger.

*~*

            Back in the hotel room, Kimmy was just rising from a peaceful slumber. She toddled out into the spacious kitchen, and sat down at the table with her bowl of Cocoa Puffs. 'Aurora must still be sleeping.' She thought between bites of cereal. After she finished she stood up from the table and made her way down the long hallway to Aurora's room. The door was shut.

            "Aurora it's time to get up." Kimmy called through the door. There wasn't a single sound heard through the door. Kimmy sighed, "looks like I'll have to fight her to get her up." 

            She opened the door and walked in. Aurora wasn't lying in her bed. Thinking that she may be in the bathroom she opened the door. No one was in there. Becoming frantic, she rushed over to the walk in closet and flung the doors open. She hurried back into the main part of the room. It was then she noticed something she had neglected to see before. Aurora's bed was made. Not a wrinkle in the fabric, not a crease in the pillows. Aurora hated to make the bed, and even if she had attempted it would not have looked as good as it did. Aurora had never been back. Kimmy began to freak out. She dove under Aurora's bed and searched for her laptop. She found it in a dark blue bag. With shaky hands she plugged it in and began to load AOL. The phone rang loud and sharp from somewhere in Aurora's room. Kimmy jumped sky high at the sound. Hastily she searched for Aurora's cell phone. She found it under a pile of books.

            "Hello?" She asked shakily.

            "Kimmy?" Aurora's father's voice came from the other end. "Kimmy is that you? Where's Aurora? I need to speak to her."

            "She's not here. I – I don't know where she is, sir! She stayed behind last night to finish breaking into the Fowl Mansion, and she never came back!" Kimmy cried.

            "Well, I wouldn't worry about it, Kimmy. Aurora is a tough girl, and she can keep herself out of trouble. I wouldn't worry about it. When she gets back, have her call me. Until then, stay in the hotel. I don't need you to go out looking for her and have her come home while you're gone. So stay in the hotel. I'm sure she'll be back shortly." Aurora's father hung up, and Kimmy was all alone again.

            Sighing dejectedly, Kimmy slumped into a cushy arm chair wishing that Aurora were there to tell her a corny joke and make her laugh. But she wasn't. 

*~*

            Back at the Fowl Mansion, Artemis surveyed Aurora through the hidden cameras. It was morning now and she had fallen asleep on the hard marble floor. Artemis had to admit she was beautiful. But he would never want a girl like her. She had too much of a strong will. Artemis wanted a girl who would be passive and submissive. Not strong willed and stubborn. Although she was beautiful, she just wasn't his type. The door creaked and Butler entered the room. 

            "She won't last long. She's cracking under the pressure already. It's obvious that she was not made to be imprisoned inside stone walls. We'll have the information we desire very, very soon." Artemis stated.

            "Hmmm. I'm not so sure about that, sir." Butler sounded doubtful.

            Artemis swung around in his leather chair. His eyes narrowed, "do _you doubt _me_?"_

             "Well, sir," Butler began a bit nervously. "Whilst I was in training I also studied human behavior. And from what I remember it is very hard to tame a wild beast. If you catch my drift. True, she may crack under the pressure, but she also may not. Especially from the information I have gathered on her."

            "Well then, let's see it." Butler handed Artemis the information he had gathered.

            "Her name is Aurora Angel. She is the leader of an elite group that heads Area 51 known as the Diosa's." Butler paused there.

            Artemis smirked, "goddesses." 

            "I'm sorry, sir?" Butler asked, confused.

            "Oh, Diosa is Spanish for Goddess." Artemis said.

            "Well, apparently her parents are the head honcho's of Area 51, and Aurora has been doing secret spy work since she was 12. She is now 16. She is very intelligent. She managed to receive a PhD in only 6 ½ years. She speaks 11 different languages. The list goes on and on of her accomplishments, and other things. It's all there in the packet I gave you. She is also half witch, half sprite. Her father is full sprite, and he mother is full witch. But I'm just saying that because of what I read about her she may be hard to break." Butler finished.

            Artemis looked thoughtful, "hmmmmm. We shall see." He turned back to the monitor to watch Aurora. She was awake by now.

*~*

            Aurora rolled over. 'Hmmmmm what a horrible dream.' She sat up and rolled her head around her shoulders. 'I have the worst neck ache. Why is my bed so cold… and hard?' With a start Aurora bolted up. She was still in the Fowl Mansion, in the same room, lying on the same cold Italian marble floor. A loud banging echoed throughout the room.

            "Breakfast is being served in the sunroom right now." A bossy female voice said through the door. 

            Aurora ignored her, and after a few minutes thought she had gone away. She was wrong.

            "Breakfast is being served _NOW._ The kitchen staff has been instructed not to feed you unless you eat when Artemis does. So I suggest you come down to eat now. It's not like this a Disney movie. There will be no talking candelabra or clock waiting downstairs to sing to you and feed you when you're hungry. So you might want to eat now." The bossy female voice continued.

            'God! Does she ever shut up?!' Aurora thought while the bossy voice kept chattering away. It stopped suddenly, and then Aurora heard footsteps retreating down the hall. 

            She stood up slowly and teetered over to the dresser. She opened a drawer and was sincerely surprised to find clothes in there. Moreover, she was surprised that the clothes fit her, and were her style. So she went down to breakfast in a pair of jeans and a hot pink shirt. Aurora got lost on her way but managed to find where she was going by asking a maid she found dusting a portrait high on the wall. She arrived in a sunny room painted a beautiful glowing yellow. White wicker chairs surrounded a large white wicker table. A pretty blue china vase was in the center of the table and held a dozen yellow roses. The room smelled of sunshine, bacon, and just good food in general. Aurora took a seat in the chair the farthest away from Artemis. She was surprised to see that they were the only ones at the breakfast table. A cook came and placed a plate of food in front of Aurora. She stared at it skeptically, and felt eyes on her. 

            Artemis watched her from the other end of the table. "There is nothing wrong with it. It's not poisoned or tampered with. I prefer to kill my victims in other ways." Artemis joked about the last part.

            Aurora did not seem amused. She picked up her fork and cautiously took a bite of her French toast. Upon finding that its taste was well to her liking, she became less suspicious. Then a thought crossed her mind. "How did you know that French toast with powdered sugar and King's syrup are my favorite breakfast food?"

            Artemis smirked. "You would be surprised at what I know about you."

            Aurora seemed somewhat less than amused.

            "So," Artemis continued. "I have a few simple things to say to you. You have information that I want. So I'll make a deal with you, as soon as you give me the information I want. I will set you free." Artemis stood up to leave, but stopped and added, "also, don't even think about escape because I will find you and bring you back." Then he left.

            "I've really done it now." Aurora said to herself.

            "Yes you have." The bossy female voice was back. 

            Aurora looked up to see a tall blonde girl in her mid 20s standing in the doorway. 

            "Ello, my name is Juliet Butler. I have been placed in charge of you. What I am supposed to do I'm not quite sure, but I guess I'm just supposed to show you around the mansion and keep an eye on you. Sooooooooooo if you're done breakfast I'll take you back to your room." Juliet sighed impatiently as though she had other things she would rather be doing.

            Aurora spent the rest of the day in her room, plotting an escape route. Juliet had shown her around the mansion and Aurora had taken notes in her mind of where doors and windows were. Her room was on the 5th floor, so unless Aurora wanted to jump, there was no way out. Her other problem was that they locked her in her room at night, and that with all those cameras around her room there was no way of escape without being noticed. It was while Aurora was taking her bath that she came up with a brilliant plan. There had once been a window in the bathroom, but it had been covered up with plaster. Not a lot of plaster now mind you, and Aurora was sure she could chip through the plaster and slice open the window. So she began to chip away at the plaster while she was supposedly taking her bath. She stopped briefly to wash the conditioner out of her hair. She wound a fluffy blue towel around her body and went into her main room. She went over to the dresser she had been in earlier and grabbed out a clean pair of jeans, a sunshine yellow shirt with daisies on it, and a warm jacket. Then she went back into the bathroom. She hurriedly dressed and then began chipping away at the plaster again. She had a hole chipped clear through the plaster. Aurora grabbed the razor off the side of the tub and began to slice through the glass. She made a hole big enough for her to worm her way out. She peeked her head out through the hole and looked down. It was about five o' clock in the evening, and it was about 60 feet down to the nicely groomed green lawn. 'I should go back and get the sheets to make a rope….' Aurora thought. 'Oh! But then they'll see and know something is going on. Oh well, I'll just have to use a little bit of my powers.'

            Aurora jumped out the window and as she zoomed toward the ground used her power to slow herself down. She had slowed herself down enough that she wouldn't break every bone in her body when she hit the ground. Although she did land quite hardly and suspected that she had twisted an ankle and bruised a wrist. Aurora heard someone shouting from her room. 

            'SHIT!' She though. 

            Ignoring the pain in her ankle she took off at full speed away from the house. She heard leaves crunching behind her. Someone was hot on her trail. In a swift movement she concentrated all her energy into the sky and burst into thousands of shimmery particles. The wind picked up and carried her high into the twilight sky. Butler stood on the ground confused beyond all belief. One moment he was right on her tail, and then she just disappeared. He looked up into the sky and saw that a part of it was shimmering in a peculiar fashion. The particles were moving towards the entrance gates. Butler hauled ass toward the gates to beat her there. But he took the shortcut so that he wouldn't be seen. He got there in just a few seconds and hid in the shadows. The sparkling dust floated to the ground and took the form of Aurora. She grinned triumphantly. Butler slinked slowly towards her as silent as possible. But Aurora's extra sensitive ears picked up on the movement. She swung around and saw Butler charging her. Aurora took off in a full speed sprint down the road. Butler dodged into the woods to cut her off. She was going to attempt to get to the main road, but he would beat her there. He saw her through the woods and cut across. Before Aurora knew what had hit her she had been tackled to the ground. She struggled fruitlessly. Butler threw her over his shoulder and jogged back to the mansion. Once there he threw Aurora onto the floor in front of Artemis who was seething with anger. 

            "I warned you." He said in a controlled voice. "I warned you just to stay here, and things wouldn't be so bad. But you had to run away, try to escape. I told you I would bring you back."

            Aurora was escorted back to her room by Juliet.

            "Butler!" Artemis yelled.

            Butler appeared in the doorway, "yes?"

            "I have a plan. We're going to fake Aurora's death. I want you to go to her hotel, take her things, and then set her hotel room on fire. Make sure no one else is in there. Be back by midnight." Butler left.

*~*

            Kimmy was finally sick of waiting around. "I AM GOING TO FIND HER!" She yelled. 

            She grabbed her jacket and left the hotel room. Riding down the elevator took forever because they had the penthouse suite. Once down in the luxurious lobby, Kimmy scanned the crowds of people for any sign of Aurora. She didn't see her anywhere. Getting severely worried, Kimmy exited the lobby. On her way out she ran smack into a huge burly man. 

            "Terribly sorry." The man grunted and helped her up.

            Inside, Butler pulled the room key out of his pocket. It had been found in Aurora's clothes she was wearing when she was captured. He rode on the elevator up to the top floor. Once there he slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. He marched back to Aurora's room and, after making sure it was indeed her room, threw all her clothes into a large suitcase he had brought with him. He exited her room quickly, being sure to get away before anyone should come back. He went into the kitchen and pulled out cooking oil, and other cooking supplies. Then he ripped a switch plate off the wall. He ripped the wires too. This was the perfect way to make this fire look like an accident. He turned the stove on high and put the wires close to the hot stove. Then he made a hasty exit out the door. Kimmy was still outside asking people if they had seen Aurora. No one had. As Butler drove away a huge explosion rocked the building. Kimmy turned and gasped as the top part of the building exploded in a fiery cloud. Butler arrived at the mansion happy to report that he had succeeded on his mission.

*~*

            The next morning Artemis buzzed into Aurora's room in the early morning. "Turn on the TV."

            Aurora grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. It was already on the news channel. The site that greeted her eyes surprised her. The hotel she had been staying at was in shambles. 

            "This all started last night at around 10:30pm. A cooking accident turned into something much, much more deadly. The penthouse suite exploded in an instant, leaving behind nothing but ash. The explosion sparked an electrical fire that spread through the hotel. Luckily, everyone was able to get out. All except one person. We remember Aurora Smith tonight who died at the age of 18. Her sister, Kimmy Smith who is only 14, is grieving terribly today. She has plans to fly out back to her home tomorrow. Unfortunately, because the explosion disintegrated everything, there will be no body to bury." The news anchor reported. Then the TV switched off.

            Aurora just sat there on the bed, stunned. The image of Kimmy sobbing hysterically entered her mind and would not go away. An intense feeling began to swell inside Aurora. Building up slowly and festering. Anger surged through her body at what had happened.

            "Let's see who will come and save you now… no one! Because poor little Aurora is," Artemis paused here. "Dead!" He laughed a cruel laugh laced with mockery and venom.

In her room, Aurora screamed.

*~*

I THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Especially those who left comments/ideas/opinions in general. You were all a big help.

Most of all a big big big thanks goes out to **VeggieHead for her wonderful e-mail that got rid of my writers block! **


End file.
